Radar evasion aircraft technology is a topic of consideration. In particular, much attention has been concerned with aerodynamic control surface designs which have a mitigated radar signature.
As one of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, radar evasive aircraft require a comparable degree of maneuverability while performing takeoff and landings than those aircraft not requiring radar evasive capabilities. One may also appreciate that radar evasive aircraft require a reduced level of maneuverability in the combat theatre than do those aircraft without radar evasive capabilities. This is because the radar evasive features tend to operationally mitigate the need for evasive maneuvering.
Traditional flaps and ailerons are rotatably attached to the leading and trailing edges of wings, and in some configurations, may extend forward or aft. These aerodynamic control surfaces are used to favorably alter both lift and drag characteristic, as well as, to provide rolling, pitching and yawing forces to maneuver the aircraft. The traditional aerodynamic control surfaces are known to provide a high degree of control authority, as they allow significant deflection of surfaces with large surfaces area.
An approach to mitigating radar signature is to have a smoothly blended outer surface over as much of the aircraft as possible. An example of such a design is seen in the U.S. military's B-2 bomber. The traditional hinged and extendible aerodynamic control surfaces tend to exhibit undesirable radar evasive characteristics when actuated. This is because such actuation tends to result in geometric discontinuities adjacent the control surface which results in unacceptable radar returns. In this regard, aerodynamic control surfaces which have ability to deflect while maintaining a continuous aerodynamic surface may have vastly superior radar mitigating characteristics than traditional surfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an aircraft aerodynamic control system which functions to mitigate the aircraft radar signature while having the capability to provided substantial aerodynamic control to the aircraft during mission phases where mitigated radar signature is not required.